the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AllHomeMemories/Little White Lies
"Little White Lies" A Jeroy Short Fanfic. Summary: It All Started One Night While Playing Spin The Bottle, None Of Them Wanted That To Happen... How Can You Share Your love and fix A broken heart? --July 16-- All The Anubis Residents Gathered around a bottle and sat down In a circle, it was pretty weird for them to be playing this, but it was Joy's wish, hopefully she'd get to kiss Mick, And also, see all her "OTP's" Make out as she though. Patricia played first wanting to pass already, And clearly not for kissing or any. She Spun the bottle and after a couple seconds it landed on Alfie. They Both Rejected doing that so they decided to hug instead. Everything was going alright. Everyone kissed their respective Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Except for Joy Mercer. Mara Wanted to Play so she dragged Jerome into the circle also, at the exact moment he sat down the bottle landed on him. Like Amber Would say 'Coincidence? Think Not' Everyone Dropped their mouths and Jerome looked uncomfortable, even though Joy found something 'Distracting' on him. She Leaned closer, feeling Mick's Stare, but she couldn't help but stare at the Boy's lips. Jerome did not want to break Mara's heart so he closed the magical space between Joy and Him, so their lips could move into a perfect sync. She almost let it go to put her arm around his neck but instead she pulled away, Everyone looked at them and then back at Mara. Who looked heartbroken, Basically, it was her fault for dragging Jerome into the game. She Knew it. Back in the room, The tension could be cut with a Knife or with your own fingertips. This was wrong, Mick on the other hand was Extremely Jealous, how dared 'Jelly Hair' to put his hands on her girlfriend? Mara left somewhere else and Jerome ran right after her. Leaving a Confused and Dizzy Joy. He was killing her already? She Just stood up and walked to a room, Mick followed after her "Are You Okay?" he asked at her, she looked Pale "Perfectly, Just... tired" She smiled in her very own way and he just kissed her shortly "Remember you're mines" He said "Always" she mumbled back. But what you don't know, is that "Always" doesn't last forever ... you wouldn't guess what happened 5 Months later... Back with Mara and Jerome, He Followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, she just crossed her arms "What Happened out there?" She raised her eyebrow and asked in a Annoyed/Jealous tone "Nothing, Just the game you know...!" He said simply "Yeah. Sure" Jerome Sighed. If there was something he didn't like about Mara was her insecurity and being so Stubborn "It's Truth. You Know I love you." He rested his head on the shoulder "Mhm..." He Kissed her Jawline Softly "You Know it's truth" Mara smiled proudly "Guess it's truth..." She said to unwrap herself off him and leave. Jerome Shut the door closed after her and Laid on his bed "What happened with Joy...? Nothing." he said to himself and fell asleep for a nap. Maybe he didn't know what was happening with Joy at that moment, But he will find out later. Hi Guys, Marie here, or however you want to call me, I wanted to adapt this little story into a Moy/Jara/Jeroy fanfic since I found it good, I'd Really Appreciate if you guys commented because the original writer is going through a hard time and she'd would really like if you did, Again, Massive thank you if you read andcommented! I Pray she's okay now... :) Thanks. Category:Blog posts